Lunar Tides
by DarkForgiveness
Summary: Luffy has been finding it more and more difficult to smile freely; memories of his past fill him with sorrow. He hopes that no one will notice but a sharp eyed Cook notices as Sanji starts to worry about their Captain. Sanji/Luffy
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to be a multi chapter fic on a Sanji/Luffy pairing with mentions and flashbacks of Shanks/Luffy.

It'll be angsty but light; I want to make this a light story with many lemons. For now though I'll start it off slow with an accidental kiss that will change into a new relationship. This chapter will be a bit short as it lays the ground for the story as an introduction - the chapters are in actual fact twice the length of this.

Anyhow; please enjoy:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue: A Touch of Uncertainty<strong>_

A touch of darkness collided with the shimmering of a million stars bathed in the open night air. A perfect blend of scents, sights and sounds - the subtle scent of salt and the ocean, the sounds of calming water lapping against the hull of the ship and the whisper of a gentle breeze against the Jolly Roger flag. The stunning image of a new moon blackening the already dark skies and silver streaks of millions of stars. Depthless dark eyes stared up at the expanse of the night's blanket; the comforting weight of his straw hat resting on hair the darkest of black and with it the familiar weight of a spoken promise that kept the young Captain from loosing himself in the darkness that engulfed his heart. Yet, nothing seemed to be able to chase away the vine of fear and restlessness that blended with his soul.

Luffy couldn't understand why it was getting more and more difficult for him to be able to smile so freely and carelessly as before; every smile, word and expression was getting more and more difficult to force upon his features as a dark melancholy cloud washed over his heart - why was it getting harder to breathe? To be who he used to be? Nothing had changed and yet, everything had...

"Ne, Shanks; what would you do?" Luffy asked to no one in particular; knowing that he was the only one awake on the ship. No one would hear the subtle crack in his voice or the subtle hitch in his breaths as the Captain fought back his tears of regret. He was finally alone to allow the emotions that had been raking through him for weeks to overflow; a steady stream of tears clouding dark eyes and blurring the dark night - making silver stars swim together and brighten with the film of tears. Why was it that stars looked even more beautiful to look at with tears?

No one was supposed to know his weakness; know his fear and pain and yet he wanted to be comforted - something he wasn't use to and only one man ever provided him with and yet now he was alone again. Luffy knew what he was getting into the moment he set sail in the vastness of the ocean; there wasn't any forgiveness on the ocean, there wasn't comfort and nothing was more satisfying for his free spirited soul and vast loving heart. A life on the ocean may be filled with adventure, new discoveries and life changing events but it was the loneliness that got to him. Even when he had Nakama he could trust, enjoy life with it didn't fill the loneliness that he had been experiencing since he was a child. No matter how many people he surrounded himself with, no matter how many he considered family there was always a burning in his heart that cried out for something more...

_'Ne, Luffy? You know this will be last time we see each other like this; the next time we meet it will be in the deepest depths of the darkest ocean.'_ Shanks' words of a two years ago rang in loudly in his ears and echoed through his soul. It had been the biggest surprise he had ever received when he turned sixteen - a visit from the man who he had looked up to since he was a young child. At the time he had been so happy that he had seen the red haired pirate again; it was the night where he lost his innocence to a love he harboured since meeting the man. Luffy couldn't remember when he had started seeing the red haired man in a different light but it was something he had to hide from Ace since he was twelve.

A brief bout of happiness caused a smile to dace across his lips - despite the tears that were steadily dripping down his cheeks. He could still remember that night; getting drunk on sake and wine before he confessed. Suddenly blurting out the words that changed everything between the father - son relationship they shared and twisted it into one of passion and love; the likes of which left the sixteen year old reeling and wanting more. Luffy wondered if it was Shanks' leaving the next morning with sombre words that had shattered the happy smile that he had always been known for and yet he couldn't blame anything on the red haired pirate. He knew he was bound to be betrayed at least once in his life.

Fingers curled around the edges of his straw hat as Luffy finally laid on the deck of his pirate ship; laying on his arms as dark eyes closed finally; shutting out the darkness of the night and the eerily quiet ship. Luffy hated the silence ; it was always underlined with the deepest of sorrow, the darkest of emotions and forced him to reflect upon things he would rather forget. Forget the stabbing pain in his lungs every time he thought of a forbidden love that was broken after one night - Luffy really didn't know what to feel anymore.

A deep sigh slipped from parted pink lips; the silent tears finally slowing to a stop. Luffy curled on his side; hands holding his straw hat against dark locks so that the breeze didn't disturb his most precious treasure - never noticing the flash of black and blond above him and the curl of smoke against the dark sky, never hearing the sigh spill into the night air and the soft click of black boots on the scrubbed deck.

...

Sanji laid awake on the floor; he was used to it - the feeling of unease settling over his stomach. He was worried; after spending many hours on the ocean with a crazy Captain he had become used to the feeling of unease but this was definitely different. No one but him seemed to notice that their Captain had been acting not like himself for the last few days or was it just that he paid closer attention to the black haired teen than anyone else?

Fingers fumbled with his lighter and box of cigarettes; scowling at the green haired swordsman as he stepped outside. Sanji was well aware of how Zoro hated the smell of smoke and if he wasn't careful he would be killed by the Marimo in his sleep; snorting to himself as fingers curled around the cold of the handle and pushed open the door to the crews quarters.

Closing the door behind him softly he stepped outside; the cool night air was refreshing to the stifling heat of the men's quarters. Whilst closing blue eyes behind creamy eyelids he lighted his cigarette and stared up at the smoke as it curled in the air. A satisfied sigh left Sanji's lips; tilting his head to get a better view of the stars. The Cook was contemplating going down the stairs to the bow of the ship where he knew a better view would be waiting but he stopped in his tracks the moment he saw a flash of straw yellow, red and black. It seemed that his favourite place to enjoy the night air was taken by someone else that night. Luffy was laying on the deck below him - dark eyes shielded by his hat but in the way Luffy was laying Sanji could detect something was very wrong.

"Hmmm?" Sanji hummed a soft inquiry to himself; blue eyes widening when they caught sight of a glitter on smooth cheeks - a single tear rolling down Luffy's cheek. Luffy was crying? The Cook was taken aback by the sight and completely unsure how to react to it. Of all the people on this ship he knew Luffy and Zoro were the strongest when it came to emotions; he had never seen anyone of them shed a single tear and yet what was before him was not something he could brush off. This meant something was very wrong with his captain. Could it be Luffy's strong sense of protection to his friends or something else that bothered the future black haired Pirate King?

Being careful to keep his footsteps light on the wooden deck - Sanji descended the steps and headed towards the curled up form of Luffy. The closer he got to the teen the more detail he could make out; how those shoulders shivered lightly and how the light from the stars caught the silent tears that fell from closed eyes. Sanji knew that Luffy was not sleeping; knew that he was suffering internally and afraid to show it to anyone. Maybe Sanji had been lucky that he couldn't sleep because he knew Luffy would never ask for help and would hide his true emotions so well that he would eventually crack under the pressure of his feelings.

Sanji sighed; sitting next to Luffy and waited for the teen to respond to his presence but he wasn't so instead the Cook unfastened his jacket and draped it over the Captain's shoulders. It was clear that the cool breeze of the night was affecting him more than he knew. He rested his forearm on his knee as he brought his leg closer to his body; blowing smoke from his cigarette noisily as his blue eye observed the way Luffy curled into his jacket and eventually crept closer to him. That straw hat coming to rest against his lap as Luffy rested against him; the rim exposing the saddest of black eyes and the evidence of a trail of tears on smooth cheeks.

"Thank you." Luffy's voice was soft and laced with sorrow but Sanji smiled softly at the black haired teen; he could detect the gratefulness in those small words. He nodded softly before turning his attention back to the stars; his right hand pushing away the straw hat and resting in black hair after his thumb had wiped away the tears that had stained Luffy's cheeks.

Complete silence settled over the cook and the Captain but there was a mutual sorrow that drifted through the air. One Sanji could detect very easily. It reminded him of the comfortable life he had also left behind to chase his dreams as fiercely as this teen before him; for that he would be ever grateful despite the guilt he felt for leaving the shitty old man behind.

"Ne Sanji?" Luffy's voice was soft but carried easily with the wind; capturing Sanji's attention easily as the blonde haired cook turned his attention to the young pirate Captain. His breath stuttered slightly as he noticed the way Luffy's head was tilted towards him; big black eyes were shimmering in something akin to fear and regret. For someone so young to make such expression it was difficult for Sanji to understand what it was that made Luffy such a magnetic person.

"What?" The Cook asked softly; his blue eye looking at Luffy intently as if he could decipher the emotions that rushed through both of them. He shuddered lightly at that intense gaze that he knew could see into the deepest parts of his soul.

"Is it wrong to love someone that you know will never love you back they way you love him?" Luffy asked with a small frown marring his features.

That question made Sanji stall; so many answers rushing through his mind but none appropriate because deep down the Cook acted like a love pervert towards the red haired navigator but that was a farce. A farce to annoy his Captain and the green haired idiot and see how far he could push it where in actual fact he wasn't that type of person. He had never experienced love in that way; never knew the pain that could come with it until he met Luffy...

"I don't know Luffy."

"Oh; forget I asked then." Sanji cringed at the fake smile that was sent his way; covering the black haired teen's face with his straw hat.

"If you are going to force yourself to smile; please don't do it in front of me because I know you are hurt by something and no matter how much I'll try to help you'll just stubbornly refuse." Sanji said as he pushed himself to his feet. Stubbing out his cigarette as he made his way back towards the cabin; in the distance of the Grand Line he could see the subtle rise of the sun - changing direction as he headed for the kitchen instead. It was time for him to make breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Sanji! You and Ussop take the Helm! Hard to Starboard. Luffy you and Zoro hoist up the sails!" Rain poured from the skies as a powerful storm descended upon the Going Merry; the splash of sea water against Luffy's body made him feel weak and tired. Nami's voice was echoing in his mind as Luffy forced himself up the main mast to tie up the sails before they tore - glad for the help of his First Mate when he was feeling weak.<p>

Ever since he had spoken to Sanji in the darkness of the early morning he had felt extremely tired and the sudden storm wasn't helping his sudden bout of exhaustion as his narcoleptic side reared its head - the attacks had started getting worse lately and now Luffy's mind reeled as his purchase slipped from the main mast and he tumbled to the deck. A brief cry left his lips before Luffy clenched his eyes shut in preparation for the impact but it never happened. Instead he felt hands curl around his torso as he fell onto someone; a low hiss in his ear as he knocked their wind out.

"LUFFY! BE CAREFUL WOULD YOU!" A voice shouted loudly in his ear; snapping Luffy's groggy mind awake as his eyes snapped up. Connecting with a blue eye and well kept blond hair. He gave a sheepish smile as he pushed his straw hat back on his head to keep the wind from taking it.

"That was close! Thanks Sanji!" He shouted happily only to find a hand curling around his wrist and yanked him back so he couldn't run away ; the sudden movement and change of direction made Luffy stumble forward - fingers fisting in a black blazer as he collided harshly with Sanji's body. A noise of surprise passing between his lips milliseconds before both of them tumbled to the deck; lips unconsciously touching with the impact before the rain made them slide together.

"NANI?(1*)" Luffy yelled as he yanked himself free; confusion clouding his dark eyes as a spark of something darkened his eyes; he stumbled against the main mast as he felt a blush colouring his cheeks. Dark eyes refusing to leave the blonde haired cook's form as he laid sprawled on the deck; Luffy noticed his hands were trembling and cold rushed through his body.

"Don't just stand there! Help Chopper with the ropes!" Luffy snapped out of his daze as he jumped to do what the navigator asked; his mind still reeling with the accidental kiss - his lips were burning where Sanji's had touched his. Something built in his veins then; burning through him as a blush decided to settle across his cheeks for the rest of the day as he avoided the Cook as much as possible. If the blonde haired man continued to show such kindness then Luffy knew he was going to break sooner rather than later and that scared him. He was afraid o the emotions that were bubbling inside of him but nothing could be done so instead he put on a fake smile and pretended to be the person they all knew him for - desperate not to let anyone else know the sadness that was building through him.

...

"Luffy! Do you have a fever?" The ship's doctor asked frantically as Luffy felt a hand sidled against his forehead; shaking his head from side to side to deny it as he slinked onto the deck. It was raining softly but Luffy didn't mind anymore - he laid down on the deck with his arms folded behind his head and his straw hat laid over his eyes. Luffy was still trying to get the image out of his mind; he had imagined that his kiss he shared with the Cook had led to something much darker and passionate. It was what caused the blush to settle over his nose and the reason he placed his hat over his face so that no one else would notice.

Why was his heart beating so fast? Why couldn't he get Sanji out of his mind? The questions were endless just like the night before; so many questions and so little answers. This was the reason Luffy hated to think because his mind could never really understand what it was that was bothering him so much or maybe he read too much into it? With a final huff; Luffy closed his eyes - desperate to fall into a deep sleep. The rock of the boat calmed his heart and overturned his churning emotions as he finally drifted into a nice dream.

...

Sanji's mind wasn't concentrated on his cooking but he knew he could make this dish with his eyes closed so the Cook allowed himself free reign of his thoughts as they ran through the event that had happened in the storm. His heart had nearly stopped when he had seen Luffy fall from the mast; he had known that he would easily have survived the fall but something in Sanji had moved by itself and caught the falling teen. The collided kiss was not something he was expecting but even now the sweet taste still lingered on his lips.

"Kuso!(2*)" He cursed as his knife made a satisfying thud against the cutting board; he was angry at himself that he hadn't seen Luffy's emotional state sooner but for now he would keep what he knew secret from the rest of the crew - their Captain need not be troubled by the others because of his emotions it could break the teen just as easily as he himself could if he was not careful.

"Dinner's ready!" He yelled; smiling softly at the excited shouts that followed his yell.

"FOOD!" There was the voice he was looking for; at least it seemed that Luffy had not lost his appetite. His worry diminished as the loud eating party arrived and laughter and wine began to flow; blue eyes watched carefully as Luffy avoided the alcohol. It was odd the way the teen acted like he usually would but Sanji knew something wasn't right. Luckily Nami had said they would reach land soon; maybe then he could get the teen alone and try to figure out what it was that bothered him so much. With a final sigh he also sat down for dinner and lost himself in the laughter.

Neither Cook nor Captain knew of the stirring emotions that fate had brought or the blossoming of a new relationship that awaited them around the corner.

* * *

><p>1* - Nani - What<p>

2* - Kuso - For lack of a better word (it means shit)

Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. Please leave me a review and a rating and let me know if my OP stories sound as good as my Naruto ones; I wanted to try a new challenge.

That's it's for now; ant questions are also welcome.

Ja Na

SSP


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews I got; I really appreciate it. I apologize for this chapter taking so long but I had some trouble with laying out the flow of the it and the plot. There still lots of smut and lemony goodness to come between our favourite Ero-Cook and cute little Luffy. For now please enjoy the next chapter.

Just a few notes for the story;

_Dreams and memories are written in italics_

**Inscriptions in bold**

That's all I can think have now; for now enjoy the new chapter:

* * *

><p>"Give sorrow words. The grief that does not speak whispers the o'er-fraught heart, and bids it break." - William Shakespeare<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Caring Solace<strong>_

The sun brightened the sky; illuminating dark edges of clouds that still spelled rain and danger. Yet not one of the Straw Hat crew noticed much; for the weeks and months at sea one day spent on land was often enough to make their happiness increase and make them forget about the troubles that plagued them throughout the Grand Line. It was such a day today as the Thousand Sunny docked at a small port town; the caress of the wind was gentle and welcoming - the first thing on the Captain's mind was to find a place to eat meat. He had been hungry for it since he had seen the island from his watch in the crow's nest early that morning.

_'Don't spend too much!'_ Luffy chuckled as he pushed Nami's voice into the back of his mind harshly; they were pirates for Kami sake! It was not like she didn't steal as much gold and jewels as she could, whenever she could. Chuckling to himself the young Captain merely conveniently 'forgot' not to spend more than three thousand Beli in one day - yup defiantly convenient. For a good Navigator he would do what she said on the ocean but when he reached land and Luffy knew what he wanted there was no stopping the future Pirate King. With an exasperated sigh Luffy entered the pub; smiling gleefully at the large selection of food they had whilst it seemed that his companion for the day - Zoro - was thinking in much the same way as him.

Luffy couldn't explain it very well but he felt vulnerable around Sanji now; knowing that the Cook had seen a side to him that he tried to hide ever since setting sail on the ocean. The emotionally developed soul that he always tried to keep hidden from his crew; it was better that they thought he was an idiot than the empathetic person that he had always been. He put on a fake smile as he ordered his meal; laughing heartedly at Zoro's expression and loud shouts of:

"AHOU! No one can eat five servings of meat!" Luffy merely chuckled before setting out to prove the swordsman wrong. Humming to himself as he tucked into his meal; wolfing down his food as fast as he could. He still wanted to explore the town but his craving for his favourite food kept him grounded until he could satisfy his desire; somehow his time spent together with Zoro always turned into one of competition as they raced to see who could finish their meal first.

"Let's go." Luffy slurred after finish off as many meat dished as he could. Knowing that it would be a while until Sanji would cook for them again and it saddened him. He missed the Cook's food; it was something that he always looked forward to. Shaking his head to clear his mind Luffy merely smiled away his disappointment as he headed into town; patting his stomach contentedly he set off trough the main street. Settling his treasured boshi (1*) against his head securely so that the slight breeze did not unsettle it from his hair.

The wind was cool against his skin and a touch of humidity in the air alerted him to look at the clouds; he sighed. Luffy knew that it would rain again and it saddened him; whenever the rain came it usually made him feel more of his emotional side. The way the touch of rain drops would alert him to the sorrow that fell from the heavens. It was an old legend that said it only rained when Susanoo (2*) felt remorse for his wrong doings after being cast into the vast ocean. His grief causing the waves to become unsettled and dangerous just as the rain fell in sheets of tears in pain and grief. For some reason Luffy felt it; the sorrow that came with the rain. He was promptly distracted from his thoughts by a stray hand lying on his shoulder; dark eyes turned away from the sky to look into a set of serious and determined deep green.

"Luffy! I'm going to the sword smith's!" Zoro's voice made Luffy stall; he nodded with a small smile - despite the way his straw hat titled over his eyes and darkened his features in the emotions he felt flit across his skin. He could feel the worried gaze of his first mate but pushed it aside with a small but fake smile. He had been feeling odd since the other night; so instead he just pushed everything aside even the slight dizziness that assaulted his mind.

"I'll see you later!" Luffy called out as he ran in one direction; dark eyes looking for something to catch his interest and make him forget what exactly it was that he was feeling. For some inexplicable reason Luffy felt like he should, no - he wanted to be with Sanji. A connection had been forged between them in the darkness of midnight and he wanted desperately to feel his saddened emotions fade away with the comforting touch of the Cook. Without second thought Luffy set out to find the Sanji in hopes of being able to spend some time with him but it seemed that Sanji was a hard person to find when he flitted from shop to shop to get the necessary ingredients to stock up on their food supplies.

"Damn!" Luffy yelled in frustration; heading for the small inn where they were staying after a fruitless search that yielded no clue as the Cook's location. The sky was now considerably dark and the air was changing; definitely a storm coming and it was late afternoon. For Luffy this had been a pretty uneventful day considering his gift of attracting danger but then again he had been feeling off the whole day. Not like himself as he staggered up the stairs in search of his and Sanji's shared room for the evening. Luffy would give anything to be able to feel a soft bed against his skin and feel this unbearable heat from spreading through his veins.

The door to their room was difficult to find and after a while wondering through the second floor Luffy sighed in relief when he finally found it. Trembling fingers gripping the door handle and fitting the key with a some difficulty as Luffy found his vision swimming in and out of focus and his breath was coming in pants. Shuddering when a fist of ice enclosed his heart; it was cold and he felt hot. It was an odd sensation that overcame his body and Luffy finally stumbled into the room without looking. He was able to find the bed without too much difficulty and flopped on the soft mattress; never noticing the dinner jacket he was laying on - it was the bed Sanji had claimed earlier in the day before they had set out and made the bookings for a week's stay.

Dark eyes slipped closed; unaware of the blush heating his cheeks as he curled around the warmth and comforting smell of the jacket he was laying on. Drifting into a darkness that left Luffy both suffocating and shivering with extreme cold.

...

_The darkness was suffocating; shivers of cold and trepidation wracked through his body. Luffy clamped his hand over his ears in hopes of cutting out the screams that invaded his hearing and clenching his eyes shut to block out the blood that littered the room. All around him his Nakama were fighting for their lives and not of them were strong enough against the darkness that attacked mercilessly._

_"PLEASE STOP!" Luffy screamed to try and bring a halt to the violence around him. Abuse to his own body he could handle but when he was helpless with no ability whatsoever to help his struggling crew members his heart was breaking; no Luffy __**himself**__ was breaking apart. No matter how he fought against the shadows that held him down he was forced to listen to the screams of Nami - the clang of Zoro's swords and Chopper's crying. It hurt him harshly and Luffy's struggles suddenly stopped as dark eyes caught the worst of the nightmare that surrounded him. _

_"SANJI!" Luffy cried desperately - voice breaking as his dark eyes caught sight of blood dripping from a deep wound across Sanji's chest; a shameless act of killing by stabbing someone whilst their back was turned. The tears finally came; clouding his vision as Luffy renewed his struggle against the darkness that held him prisoner. Everything was useless; now as Luffy stared at Sanji's still form; blood dripping from a painful smile as he curled around the wound on his chest. Luffy could no longer hold back; everything that he had fought __**so**__ hard against was lashing back where it hurt the most. _

_No matter how he struggled and screamed his friends were all dead but what hit the most was the sorrowful smile that decorated Sanji's now still features. This was all his fault that he couldn't protect them..._

* * *

><p>Sanji cursed colourfully as he entered the room; a happy Chopper right behind him even when the reindeer was sharing a room with Zoro that night. He was soaking wet and regretting that he had taken off his jacket earlier that day and left it in the room. Running a hand through blond locks Sanji blew a billow of smoke from his recently lit cigarette in concentration. He stalled in the door way; not moving even when he felt Chopper bump into him from behind. It felt as if a rush of cold air had just knocked away his breath and a pressure settled over his chest. He was just about to start screaming at Luffy for lying on his bed and cuddling to his jacket when he noticed the clear distress that their Captain was in.<p>

"Itai! Sanji! That hurt! Why did you stop?" Sanji barely heard the blue nosed reindeer as his mouth nearly fell open in his surprise and he lost his cigarette.

"Luffy?" He asked softly as he walked forward; he could see a deep blush across Luffy's cheeks - making the scar beneath his eye stand out more. Black hair stuck to Luffy's forehead as a result of sweat and when Sanji laid his hand across Luffy's forehead he cursed when his palm was scolded by the intense heat. Panting breaths brushed against his fingers as he traced Luffy's lips and rested his fingers against his pulse point; started at the erratic beat of his Captain's heart.

"A doctor! We need to call a doctor! This is terrible, Luffy's sick!" Sanji cringed at Chopper's screaming voice. He should have known the little reindeer would freak out if he saw Luffy like this.

"Baka! You are a doctor!" Sanji reminded Chopper as he headed for the bathroom; soaking a flannel in cool water as Chopper ran around like a headless chicken trying to find out what was wrong with his Captain. Sanji cursed himself for not seeing this coming sooner; that morning when they had all parted ways in different directions Sanji had noticed that Luffy was not acting like himself and his usually glowing personality had dulled with a heavy weight that had settle over Luffy's shoulders. He wasn't sure if he was the only one to notice but now he berated himself for not sticking with the Captain throughout the day.

Whilst Chopper fixed medicine in the corner of the room Sanji uncurled Luffy from his curled up form and carried him to the other bed; carefully slipping Luffy into some soft pyjamas and placing him beneath the covers of the bed. Carefully taking off Luffy's most treasured possession and placing it on the night stand. Wiping away the beads of sweat that gathered on Luffy's forehead; cooing softly when the black haired teen whimpered in his sleep. Even anyone asked, he could never admit to making a sound like that. **Ever**.

"Hush Luffy; you'll be alright in a while." Sanji said out loud; whether it was in benefit for himself or Luffy he couldn't tell but Sanji knew that didn't want to see the helpless tears on Luffy's cheeks and the way the boy turned in his sleep. It was heart wrenching and as a courtesy he wiped away at the steady trickle of tears as the young Zoan type fed Luffy some medicine and instructed Sanji to stay with him until the fever went down whilst the reindeer went to look for the rest of the crew and tell them not to disturb the sleeping Captain.

How long Sanji stayed there with Luffy's trembling form he couldn't tell; yet he found himself offering more and more comfort to Luffy. He felt as if something had broken inside of Luffy and the young Captain didn't know how to deal with his emotions and thus made himself more susceptible to getting sick. Sanji knew very well that emotional instability often bred sickness and distress and as he looked at Luffy's pained features he knew that something had gotten to their captain but what it was he would never know if Luffy refused to tell him directly.

Standing up to wash out the cloth that was now warm again; Sanji finally just gathered a bowl and filled it with icy cold water and placed it on the bedside table. Berating himself for not doing this sooner Sanji bathed the cloth in the cold water before ringing out most of the water. It hurt him to see the usually upbeat teen like this; carefully wiping away the strands of hair that stuck to Luffy's forehead Sanji laid the cool cloth on the teen's forehead and without care to the water on his hands cupped soft cheeks gently.

The skin beneath his fingers was soft but sticky; alerting to Sanji that Luffy was even shedding tears in his sleep. After carefully wiping away at the salty tracks he leaned back into the chair he had settled next to the bed. Lighting another cigarette as the single lantern in the room illuminated everything in a soft glow; it was the sharp clap of thunder that startled Sanji out of his reverie harshly. The storm outside was picking up again and with it would endanger Luffy's condition further; carefully tucking the covers over Luffy again Sanji headed for the bathroom - he himself needed to warm up.

...

"SANJI!" Luffy started awake with the Cook's name on his lips; glassy black eyes taking in the world around him. There were periodic flashed of blue that suggested lighting and the sound of water hitting the windows that told him there was a storm outside. When he was alone in the room Luffy felt that familiar uncertainty creep up on him. Shuddering violently when the dreams he had dreamed haunted him still. He had felt so helpless; he could do nothing. He still couldn't do anything.

Curling in on himself Luffy started when a cold cloth slipped from his forehead and fell on the floor. He was feeling hot again but pushed it aside as he clenched his eyes shut; a startled gasp leaving his lips when he heard footsteps in the room and eventually fingers trailing through his hair. The touch was soothingly gentle; it made Luffy feel his heartbeat slowing and his fear fading a little with the soft glowing lantern in the room. Dark eyes fluttered open to star at a blue eye that was looking at him with great concern; something in his stomach twisted with that stare...

"Luffy? Are you alright?" The tone of Sanji's voice made Luffy shudder lightly; it was soft and gentle. Not like the angry tone that was usually directed at him. Why was Sanji being so nice to him when he was the one that always caused trouble and even endangered his crews' life almost on a daily basis? Dark eyes looked away in shame; never even noticing when Sanji sighed and climbed onto the bed next to him and pulled him into a soft embrace. The sudden warmth of another body pressing against his was making Luffy blush deeply; no matter how he craved for touch he always refrained from asking for it and now that he had it - it was warm, soft and completely blush inducing. He would never again be offered the comfort that he was now so he turned around and laid his head on Sanji's chest as tears slowly dripped from his clenched eyelids. Why he couldn't explain but at that moment he felt as if nothing could ever come between him and Sanji.

"I'm sorry." Luffy whispered softly. He felt vulnerable and afraid; something he wasn't used to and it had all started with a dream of a memory he had been trying to hide from himself for two years. He had lost both his dignity and heart that night and he never realized it; his pride had been crushed and thrown out the window.

"What're you apologizing for?" Luffy was glad that Sanji had dragged him back from his thoughts but the question was a heavy one and made his chest sting and become heavy with a weight that settled across his heart.

"I...I couldn't do anything and they killed you all. I couldn't do anything; they were too strong." Luffy felt a gentle hand rest on the back of his head and card through unruly black locks.

"This isn't like you Senshou (3*); no matter your dreams, no matter your fears, you always overcome everything. That is why I follow you; that is why I believe you will become the Pirate King. There is no doubt that you will come out of this stronger than ever before..." Luffy tried so hard to hold back his sobs and tears but it wasn't helping; with Sanji's words he could find the strength but he was afraid that it wouldn't change anything.

"But, what if..."

"NO! Luffy I don't know what's wrong but I know you would never resolve yourself to this. You are strong, nothing should ever change that. You're even stronger than I am, remember that we all follow you because we look up to you. Expect great things from you. Don't ever forget that. If you ever wish to show your vulnerable side then come to me; I won't ever betray your trust."

"Sanji?" Luffy inquired after a long while of silence; neither Captain nor Cook had moved. Luffy had mulled over Sanji's words; he couldn't deny that it had given him strength. Even when he hadn't told Sanji anything he had felt as if the blonde had known exactly what he was going through; knew and felt everything that he had.

"Hmmm?" Sanji's soft hum turned Luffy's attention back to Sanji as he uncurled himself and let go of his death grip on Sanji shirt as he turned away his eyes in shame; never had he expected to feel gentle fingers rest against his cheek and push his head up to look straight into a serious stare.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Sanji smiled at Luffy's peacefully sleeping features; brushing away black bangs to place a chaste kiss on a now cool forehead. Thank goodness Chopper's medicine had finally kicked in and calmed down the teen from his distressed state. He could finally rest easy that Luffy was now out of danger. Closing blue eyes to get some sleep himself; Sanji felt a small smile drift across his lips as his hand tightened around Luffy's smaller one in comfort.<p>

"Oyasumi; Luffy." Sanji whispered; chuckling softly when Luffy mumbled in his sleep. He couldn't help but admit it but Luffy was just adorable; regardless of the emotions he showed and how much he could annoy everyone on the Going Merry. It was his own little way of showing everyone that he cared about him but by the abuse he sometimes received it was difficult for Luffy to ask for affection and now Sanji was finally aware how Luffy craved to be touched and comforted. If no one was willing to be his confident then he would do it; he couldn't deny that he didn't love the future Pirate King.

Smiling to the sleeping pirate in his arms Sanji finally allowed himself to slip into a sweet dream. The air was finally rid of the tension and sorrow that had surrounded them earlier. It was warm, calm and comforting - even for the both of them as they slept.

Sanji was started awake by a pair of soft lips pressed against his; blue eyes shooting open to see Luffy kissing him softly. Those dark eyes were hooded and dazed in sleep; the most serene look of acceptance danced across soft features and it nearly made Sanji's heart stop. Luffy was beautiful; there was no other description for it.

He couldn't help himself; he responded to the soft touch. His fingers twining in black locks as he tilted his mouth a little. Causing their lips to slide and mould together; a muffled noise of surprise passed between their connected lips as Luffy submitted to him. Allowing Sanji's tongue into a warm, wet, velvety mouth. Smirking into the kiss when Luffy made a small moan of pleasure and those fingers fisted in his shirt tightly; as if afraid to let go or be hurt. Sanji wasn't planning on doing any of those things soon.

A sensual touch of tongues ensued; leaving both of the pirates craving more but Sanji finally pulled away when he felt Luffy tense and their air supply was getting short. Blue eyes watched curiously as those depthless eyes filled with conviction, curiosity and a glimmer of fear. Sanji leaned forward; pushing away those black bangs from Luffy's forehead and placing a comforting soft kiss against soft skin. His sharp eyes making out the blush that dusted across Luffy's cheeks. Sanji chuckled softly.

"Sleep Luffy; you need your rest." Sanji whispered softly; the shadows entering the room told him it was early in the morning but luckily the heavy curtains were closed and they could sleep in that morning. Sanji didn't mind when Luffy curled closer to him; he merely smiled tiredly and wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist.

Within moments the Pirate King's breathing evened out and adorable soft snores drifted in the room. Sanji still had no idea why he had been woken up by a kiss but then again he wasn't complaining. Not when Luffy was acting so cute; even if Sanji was still worried. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes to the slowly lightening room and drifted off into sleep. Tomorrow was another day that had come to quickly but Sanji was determined to make this small connection that he and Luffy formed to last for an eternity.

* * *

><p>1* Boshi - Hat; referring to Luffy's famous straw hat.<p>

2* Susanoo - The Japanese god of the sea if I remember correctly; I may be wrong but for now that's what the reference is about

3* Senshou - Captain

For now that's all the notes I can think of. Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all those who do. If you enjoyed the story so far please leave me a rating or a review, I would really appreciate that as well. Thanks for those who reviewed; I really appreciate it.

Ja Na

DF


	3. Chapter 3

I have an awesome plot twist that will come to play in this story and I know that it doesn't follow the information in the Manga but I hope that you guys will enjoy it.

This chapter is a bit subdued and confusing but I promise the next chapter is going to be one hell of an angst rollercoaster. It might seem a bit confusing but remember that Luffy is still sick and Sanji is just about ready to lose his mind. I think it's cute how they haven't realized what it is that is blossoming between them.

**I have a few important notes**; things will be different in this story. Including that Ace had yet to be captured by the Marines and that his father's identity is revealed. In this story the two brothers fathers' are swapped around and Luffy really is the son of Gold Roger as Ace is the son of Dragon. Though Luffy doesn't know and somehow Shanks found out. This is going to be sad and a bit uncomfortable but I think it will inrichen the story. Also in this story Roger was obviously then excuted a few year later than in the real story as Ace is still Luffy's older brother of three years.

Anyways someone asked if Shanks was going to evil in this fic and the answer is no; I can't do that to one of my favourite characters :) He's good; I promise although I can't be held accountable for Mihawk in this story...

For now please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Luffy whimpered softly; he didn't like this. The man across from him was staring at Luffy with such intense eyes as if he could see through every secret that Luffy hid from the world. It wasn't a lie; this man had just confronted him with something he never expected to hear from <em>anyone<em> and it was busy breaking his heart. How had this man known his weakness so easily? How had he even known about something Luffy had never shared with anyone? Why had he wandered off early that morning and gotten himself lost? There were so many questions but so little answers.

Now Luffy somehow found himself wedged between a tree - the bark digging into his skin - and one _very_ dangerous man mere inches from his body. He had completely boxed Luffy in; preventing him from leaving or even moving more than an inch without the man knowing about it. Something in those golden eyes had him pinned and unable to comprehend the danger that he was in.

"Such beauty, just as Shanks mentioned. Makes me wonder if what he said about you is true. I can just imagine what skill you have in bed - Luffy-Chibi." Luffy flinched violently; those words accompanied by calloused fingers tracing over his cheek made Luffy jump in fear as a small noise of distress passed between his lips. Shuddering violently when a thumb touching the scar beneath his eye softly; he didn't want such intimate contact from this man. He didn't want this; not when his cheeks were flushed with fever and he was dripping wet from his tumble into the ocean that this bastard had saved him from.

Luffy was far from innocent; he knew the look of lust in those golden eyes - knew what the man wanted from him but Luffy was reluctant to even admit it. He was afraid of it; how had Mihawk known about him and Shanks? The best question yet is why the hell this man was anywhere near him or even close to this island? Had the government sent him after them again? This wasn't fair; Mihawk was merely playing with him; mocking the love he had held locked up in his heart for so long - afraid to admit that it had ever happened. Luffy whimpered when Mihawk leant forward - a slick tongue tracing the flesh of his cheek to his temple.

"Beautiful." The older man purred and Luffy bit his lip; refusing to give into the sudden urge to scream for someone, anyone to get him away from this man. No matter how hard he tried to fight; he found his hands immobile with fear and his body trembling uncontrollably. Yet, Luffy fought against his emotions; grinding his teeth to ground himself - he was desperate to defy Mihawk. Desperate to claw out those golden eyes that were staring at him with unbridles lust.

"What do you want?" Luffy growled; fingers curling in a fist in anger. He didn't want to be here; he's rather spend a day on a marine ship than one more second with those hands touching his face and caressing his neck as deceptively as a lover's touch. At the sign of weakness the Hawk had dove in to scare his prey but now that Luffy was fighting back the man merely smirked at his attempts and stood back - leaving several inches between the future Pirate King and the World Government Pirate. Luffy felt his drained strength finally return to him; the salty water of the ocean no longer having an effect on his body as it did mere moments ago.

"Nothing; I just came by to tell you I found something very interisting about your origins. Shanks wanted to tell you himself but he was incapacitated - so instead he sent me. I owed him a favour and I was hoping to challenge your swordsman again..."

"You stay the fuck away from Zoro!" Luffy yelled; he didn't want anyone on the crew to get hurt because he allowed this man to do what he wanted. Luffy was extremely protective of Zoro - he was after his first mate and also his best friend. He would do anything to keep him safe. Luffy then promptly frowned when he recalled the other words the golden eyed pirate had said. What was he on about? Shanks was incapacitated? With what?

"Shanks told me an interisting story about the brotherly relationship between Rodger and Dragon; the biggest secret of Fuusha Village is that Gol D. Rodger appeared one night with his newly born son and gave him over to the Monkey family to raise as their own before he was taken away for his execution." Those words meant nothing; Luffy merely frowned and shook his head. So what? He had grown up with his grandfather - he had never known his father. Besides it was Ace that was always beside him; teaching him the joys of life. When Mihawk turned around and waved over his shoulder Luffy frowned; what had that been about?

In that instance Luffy moaned softly when pain exploded behind his eyes; his hand immediately shot up to grip at the sides of his head. Where was this pain coming from? It was so sudden and unexpected that Luffy swayed on his feat - trying to keep his balance whilst Mihawk merely stared at him with amusement. He would _not_ show any weakness; he had shown enough that day as it was. Shuddering violently when a dizzy spell hit him square on the forehead and he fell against the tree; sliding down the bark as his knees finally gave out.

"Damn it!" Luffy cursed; fingers clenching at his side.

"Go to hell!" Luffy yelled as the tall man disappeared; he struggled to stand - he needed to stop Mihawk from confronting Zoro. No matter how strong he had grown; Luffy knew it was still too early for Zoro to face another challenge like that. He was shivering violently; his body refused to listen to him. He was paralyzed - nothing he wanted his body would do. Luffy struggled until tears of frustration spilled from his eyes and the pounding headache behind his eyes made him so dizzy he could hardly breathe properly.

His heart pounding harshly in his chest as dark eyes glazed in a film of emotions - each fighting for dominance over the other. Luffy groaned; he had barely heard what Mihawk had said and the reason why he was even here but Luffy knew that it was supposed to mean something to him but _what_ he didn't know. With the last of his effort Luffy brought his knees up to his chest and laid his head on his knees. Closing dark eyes - desperate to dim the headache that now exploded behind his head and stop the panting breaths that spilled from his lungs. Luffy wanted to disappear; he could do nothing. Absolutely nothing! Just like the time he had face off against Moriah. Where his precious Nakama had disappeared one by one and he himself eventually having to fight without a shadow and a looming danger of the sun rising higher in the sky.

...

Sanji was bewildered the moment he opened his eyes; Luffy had completely disappeared. Biting back a groan at the sun that was streaming in from the open window coupled with the fact that their danger magnet of a captain was missing did nothing to quell his sudden annoyance and concern. Swearing colourfully - Sanji he got dressed and with his tie still loose around his neck and the top two buttons of his shirt still undone - he rushed out of the room; fetching a sleeping Chopper to track down their wayward Senshou.

Sanji sighed when both Zoro and Franky had decided to tag along; mumbling to himself around his unlit cigarette- this day had just gotten very complex and it wasn't even time for brunch yet. The sun was already rising to midday and they had yet to find Luffy - that in itself worried Sanji. Luffy was usually loud and easy to find if he was lost but now everything was quiet despite how they called for him. It was disconcerting the way he felt his stomach twist in knots as a protective side he never knew he possessed washed over him. Hands balling into fists at his side in frustration; he felt helpless to do anything and yet he wouldn't give up. Not when Luffy could be in serious danger or even injured.

Sanji stilled when the blue nosed reindeer stopped before him; sniffing the air cautiously and then frowned before shrugging.

"What is it?" Sanji asked impatiently. Chopper merely shook his head in denial; it was another dead end. Sanji knew that their time was running out and Luffy's fever could have peaked again or worse he could have fallen into the ocean without anyone knowing about it. Despite late in the night when Luffy's fever went down; Sanji had woken up at least twice more with Luffy mumbling in his sleep with his fever peaking at scolding temperatures. It was not a good sign and also not a good thing that Luffy decided to o wandering in his state of physical distress. Sanji was now thoroughly angry at both the recklessness of their captain and also the fact that he had not woken up to stop the teen from wandering away in such a state.

"This place it too big to cover in one afternoon together. Let's split up." Zoro's deep voice startled Sanji from his reverie and he forced himself to listen to the infuriatingly lazy first mate. He nodded his consent before heading straight for the forest; in the corner of his eye he saw Franky and Zoro split up in opposite directions, Chopper had chosen to stay with the strongest crew member because of his fear. Sanji just chuckled, if only they had known what he was hiding. No one really knew his power as he hid it pretty well when he felt like it. It was better this way; he worked faster on his own and it kept them safe from him when true danger arose.

"Damn it Luffy! Where are you!" Sanji yelled; his visible eye searching desperately for any detail of that famous yellow and red straw hat that usually sat on dark black hair and hid expressive dark eyes from the world.

This wasn't like Luffy and that made Sanji more desperate to find his Captain. He couldn't forget the heated kiss he had shared with Luffy in the haze of the Pirate King's fever and he knew that Luffy had also not forgotten. Luffy had seemed to enjoy it as much as Sanji had when the black haired pirate had curled up to Sanji the moment the kiss was broken and refused to let go of his night shirt. There was still something that bothered Sanji though; Luffy had seemed afraid of the contact - his sharp eye had not missed the brief flash of remorse and fear that shimmered in those eyes before it had disappeared with a blink.

"LUFFY! Where are you!" He yelled as he traversed deeper into the small forest that led to the interior of the island. The floor was littered with red, yellow and brown - testament that it was an autumn island which they had stumbled on. Sanji sighed; knowing that Luffy was useless with any type of direction. The sky was clear - not a single hint that the harsh storm of the night before had remained - but something about stepping into the forest was complicating his movements; the way the sun disappeared behind trees and then filtered onto the ground - it was surprisingly thick for such a small island and the autumn leaves clung to their branches stubbornly. Making the colours al blend together in a mesh of red, yellow and brown.

"Fuck!" Sanji swore; his leg colliding with the bark of a tree before it split in half and fell over. His sudden anger exploding through his body harshly before Sanji managed to calm himself again to keep his mind from being overwhelmed with anger and worry.

Why would Luffy just walk into danger like that without telling him? No, that wasn't it. The teen was probably experiencing a narcoleptic episode now - hence why everything was too still and quiet. Sanji mumbled to himself; the smoke from his cigarette curling in the air and drifting lazily in the soft wind. He swore colourfully again, it was too much stress for him so early in the day.

With a deep calming breath Sanji scanned the area before him; stopping in his tracks as his eyes spotted a clearing ahead of his location. Rushing forward to get there; it was out of place - for one it was green and colourful. Not like the rest of the island at all. A circle of green grass with a large tree that had blossoming purple flowers all over(1*) the branches - not even a hint of green on the tree; beneath the large tree was something that made Sanji stop in his tracks. A form was haphazardly laying on his side; the legendary straw hat resting against dainty shoulders and pained features.

"Luffy?" Sanji inquired softly; stepping closer to Luffy's passed out form. He was worried; even from the distance he was at he could already take note of the fact that Luffy was not sleeping on the grass; he had in fact lost consciousness with the way his limbs were arranged. He was one his side; his arms close to his body as his legs laid over each other at the knee. This was definitely not good.

Without looking for a sign of trouble - Sanji rushed forward. His heart beating wildly in his chest; the closer he got to Luffy the more of his Captain's distress he could detect. It was disconcerting to see Luffy like this and Sanji still had no idea what had caused it. Those cheeks were flushed again and Luffy was heaving for a breath that clearly could not satisfy his form. He looked completely vulnerable like this and Sanji did not like it; it was frightening in a way. He was never good with sick people but he had never denied them his care. Sanji knelt by Luffy's side - fingers resting on a scorching forehead and his hand came away damp just as the scent of the ocean invaded his nose.

The closer he looked; the more Sanji was aware that Luffy was soaking wet and had fallen into the ocean. Someone had obviously saved him but the sea water had aggravated his condition.

"Damn it!" Sanji cursed. The wind was not good; nothing was good for Luffy in this state. Taking off his coat he threw it over small shoulders; amazed that Luffy looked so small. His jacket was too big for Luffy; it was a good thing now as it covered his body in a cocoon of warmth. Picking up the teen as if he was not even a burden for him; Sanji whispered sweet nothings to the sick Pirate King as he carried him the way he had come and away from the elements that threatened to make his fever worse.

Sanji moved fast; not even stopping to explain as he rushed passed Zoro; who it seemed went to round up the other's and stop the search. Their captain had been found and needed medical attention. Chopper was the first who needed to be found; luckily the little reindeer had not strayed very far from Zoro in the search - despite them being lost most of the time.

* * *

><p>The world around Luffy was violently spinning out of control; sounds swam in and out of focus and scents blended together to make his mind spin with his heart pounding in his chest. Luffy was stuck in a nightmare of flashing images of blood, pain and shame. He whimpered pathetically; why was it so hot? He struggled in the arms that held him captive; he wanted to feel something other than the pounding in his head and the sensitivity of his skin. Someone was talking to him; whispering in his ear but he couldn't understand anything.<p>

Luffy moaned when he felt soft sheets against his back; where had that come from? He was supposed to be in a dark cell where unspeakable things were done to him in hopes of breaking his spirit. Luffy reeled; fear lancing down his spine as fingers started undressing him. He started to struggled; he didn't want this. Glazed eyes opened with a snap; the brightness of the room conjuring a whimper from his trembling lips. It was too much; dark spots danced before his vision - threatening to take him away into a world where he would be defenceless. Luffy didn't know what was going on around him; he couldn't see anything nor did he recognize anything around him. This wasn't the Sunny, this wasn't home.

"N-no, s-s-top." He forced from heaving lungs; dark eyes clenching shut to fend off the nightmarish images that danced before unseeing eyes. That was until he felt cool hands resting on his forehead; a familiar scent of smoke, spices and summer rain. Luffy immediately relaxed against his will; he knew that scent and it was calming for him; chasing away the darkness that threatened to engulf him so utterly and completely.

Luffy sighed softly when those fingers carded through his hair and proceeded to strip him from his clothes; he couldn't care. He trusted this person with his life. The arms that pulled him against a clothed chest were warm and comforting; Luffy let go of his fears - his struggling stopped the moment those familiar hands had touched him. He whimpered softly when he was placed on something fluffy and warm.

"Hush Luffy; you'll feel better in a while." That voice was so gentle; no one was ever gentle with him and it made his heart expand in his chest. What was this strange feeling?

...

Zoro was watching the scene narrowed eyes; something was going on between the Ero-Cook and Luffy. What it was he couldn't say but the way he watched Luffy struggled against Chopped who had tried to undress him and then only to let Sanji take over and make Luffy submit completely. It was confusing but not something that he could let go. Luffy was obviously hurt; he could see it in those dark eyes as they had searched the room for something that they couldn't even see. The fear and pain he saw there was disconcerting and not something he wanted to ever see again. Not in Luffy's happy eyes...

He stood guard beside Luffy's bed as the Cook and the Doctor bathed Luffy in cool water to bring down the severe fever that he had contracted in the forest. Dark green eyes narrowing at the soaking clothes that now lay on the floor; the scent of the ocean was strong on them - alerting the first mate to the fact that Luffy must have fallen into the ocean but who would have pulled the teen out when no one was around him? Unless there was someone who had left Luffy like that; sick, trembling and desperately afraid.

Zoro's mind was running through every detail; every whisper he had heard in the town and nothing stood out. Nothing that would tell him who to hunt down and kill for hurting his beloved captain. The room was now silent; the grinding of Chopper mortar and pestle quiet and Luffy's ragged breath he only thing that was still resonating through his mind. With a growl he left the room in search of the person that had effected Luffy's state of mind badly enough to make him like this.

"Don't cause unnecessary trouble Zoro! We don't want to hurt Luffy more than he already is." Zoro turned at those words; scowling at the blonde. He sighed; his fingers resting on the hilt of his katana. Anger rushing through his veins but he crushed it. His anger shouldn't get the better of him; especially not now.

"I know." He said; shoulders slumping in regret that he couldn't kill everyone guilty he came across but the Cook had a point. The Mugiwara Crew didn't need more trouble than they already had with the government; especially when Luffy was incapacitated. That in itself weakened the entire crew as Luffy was pivotal point of the crew - increasing everyone's strength by giving them the hope that they could be better.

...

"I swear to Kami; if you ever do something like this again I am going to tie you to my bed and never let you go." Sanji murmured to the sleeping teen who was now under the covers and in his line of sight. Sanji wasn't planning on letting his eyes leave Luffy for a moment but his duty was calling. Chopper had rushed into the room and told him the owner of the inn had given him permission to use the kitchen.

"Please Sanji! He needs to eat something before I can give him more medication." Chopper whines and Sanji sighed; trailing his fingers through Luffy's soft locks one more time before he stood up from his perch on the soft mattress right next to Luffy. He was reluctant to leave the captain by himself but he also knew that his skills were required. A simple soup would do; one that would contain some of the medicinal herbs and spices that Chopper had pushed into his hand.

Sanji finally left the room with a heavy heart; blue eyes noticing the way Luffy's brow furrowed in sleep - he was already seeking the missing presence that had just left him. Sanji closed the door softly and headed downstairs; feet easily carrying him towards the kitchen. A sigh of relief left his lips as he stepped into the familiar environment of the kitchen. His concern dulled as he went through the motions of cooking; his fingers working through the motions of creating a rich soup that Luffy would enjoy. Ox tail with a touch of ginger, mint and garlic; mixed spices to make the depth of the soup and finally just a bit of wine to sweeten the dish.

Sanji leaned against the counter as he waited for the fresh bread to rise and the soup to come to a boil before adding the meat. An hour later Sanji sighed in relief; he was finally done. After dishing up a plate for Luffy he headed up the stairs; smiling as he pushed open the door. Chopper was animatedly lecturing Luffy and said captain was doing his best to ignore the doctor. Those large black eyes growing large at the tray in Sanji's hand. A smile flickered over Luffy's lips; that smile was what Sanji wanted to see. It was genuine and unstrained; even when he could detect the hesitation.

"Thank you!" Luffy cried happily as the tray was placed in front of him. The heated blush on his cheeks from the fever still present; yet to Sanji it was a sight to behold. Luffy still looked so innocent; despite the hidden pain that laid in those depths. He startled slightly when the door closed behind him and he was left alone with the future Pirate King.

* * *

><p>Sanji stood up from his seated position; uncrossing his leg from his knee and headed for Luffy's sleeping form. It seemed that Chopper's medication had taken a lot out of him. Sanji was startled when those dazed dark eyes landed on him; a flash of warmth crept to his cheeks when Luffy's hand curled around his tie and yanked him forward. Soft lips collided with his in a intimate kiss; Sanji slid his fingers over Luffy's cheeks to held him steady. The mouth over his was hot with fever but when those eyes closed Sanji gave himself over to the kiss. He wanted to do nothing more than convey to Luffy that he was safe now but it seemed that Luffy was still afraid of something.<p>

Sanji pulled away; laying his hand over dazed eyes. Luffy probably didn't know what he had just did.

"Sleep Luffy; you need to rest if you're going to get better." Sanji said softly; leaving a lingering kiss on a smooth, hot forehead. Sanji smiled indulgently as Luffy made no protest; snuggling further under the covers before he drifted into a deep sleep. Sanji was worried; when he had found Luffy he had been trembling even in his unconscious state. He cursed himself for not being able to get to Luffy faster but now he had to wait for Luffy to wake up and hope that the teen would tell him what he had seen or what had happened to him.

Sanji just hoped that if finally did come out that he and Zoro could control their anger, never mind Franky and Robin. In order to calm himself, Sanji leant forward - arms resting at either side of Luffy's sleeping form. His eyes took in every detail spread before him. Dark lashes dusting cheeks softly; sakura coloured lips parted slightly as warm breath brushed against his nose. Sanji chuckled softly before he placed a small kiss on parted lips before straightening. Hopefully that would ease the teen's nightmares as he went downstairs and went to look for the rest of the crew. Hoping that Luffy wouldn't wake alone and frightened like the night he had seen tears on those soft cheeks - it had broken his heart to see.

* * *

><p>1* It's a Jacaranda tree<p>

A Jacaranda tree is like the South African version of a Sakura tree except that the flower petals are purple. It really is beautiful; like Pretoria is known as the capital of SA and is also know for its Jacaranda trees, a lane called Jacaranda Avenue is completely covered with those purple trees and whenever spring comes around it is in bloom. A hauntingly beautiful sight to see.

That's it for now; any questions, rating and reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading.

Ja Na

DF


End file.
